Iceblink
please do not, under any circumstances, edit this page :An IceWing in the war. One of countless soldiers thrown into battle and discarded when captured. A white form similar to a piece of paper, used once then thrown out. :This dragoness, once as perfect as a fresh piece of paper, is now crumpled, torn, and ink stained. Thrown aside. Useless, thought to be dead. :Perhaps not thriving, but still alive. .appearance. :A flitting white shape through the trees. It takes time to spot Iceblink, as she rarely comes out of the small grove of trees on her island. :Her form is lithe, thin and smooth, with lean muscle. She seems as though she should move with equal grace, and the assumption quickly reveals the opposite. :She is uncertain in her movements, slow and wobbly. Shaky, with a slight limp. War clearly hasn't treated her kindly, and not just to her movements. :Her scales have been marred over the few months she fought. Small dark blue scars on her tail and along her wings, a couple on her underbelly. Slashes cover her left back leg, causing her limp. :But her most noticeable scars come from Scarlet's arena. Rips along her right wing, grounding her forever. And large, twisted scars marring the bottom of her neck, on the left side. :Dark blue slashing through her pale scales. At first, the backdrop for the violence seems white. But a closer look reveals it to be an extremely pale blue, with slight silver highlights. :Her underbelly is a purer white, matching her horns and spines, with the blank shade of snow and pale ice. :Her wings are different. A metallic silver, almost gray and lacking any color differentiation. Comparable to smooth, untouched metal, if not for the ragged tears. :Her eyes are dark blue, rimmed with weary, darker scales. Her eyes just seem... tired, cracked. But there is also a fiery part in there, one that knows she is broken, but refuses to shatter. :And perhaps that's enough. .personality. :Quiet. .backstory. :Born to a Fifth Circle dragoness and a father who had left her for higher ranks, Iceblink was destined to remain in the lower Circles. :Under the light of a single moon, her egg cracked in her mother's claws. A dragonet the color of moonlight, shining in the darkness, climbed out. From the safety of her egg into an unforgiving world. :She was brought before the queen by her mother, still intent on rising in the ranks, The first words the dragonet heard were polite ones, blank of emotions. :Then the proposed name, which the queen accepted. Iceblink. It was carved into the wall, at the bottom of the Seventh Circle. To remain until she proved herself before them all. :Iceblink grew up among others in her village near the fringes. Together, they played, relaxed and unaware of what palace life was like. There were daydreams, of rising to the top and laughing among royalty. :Yet Iceblink already knew what it was like. Her mother used to experience Second Circle life as a dragonet, before dropping down for reasons she didn't speak about. She made Iceblink sit properly, wait before she could eat, and just be the perfect dragon for life at the top of the rankings. :She grew up among the poor, with her mother forcing upon her a dream within the rich. She crawled up the rankings, one inch at a time, but her seventh birthday came too soon. :Her best attempts only landed her in the Third Circle. :The moment she hit adulthood was the moment the Ice Kingdom was scrambling for more soldiers. And Third Circle dragons were included in the draft. And by some terrible luck, her name was among the chosen. :She left her home for the war. :They first put Iceblink through training, hard days with constant work, always an endless line of tasks to complete and strategies to learn. They had to fly in a certain way, lessons in stealth to hide their bright scales, how to fight MudWings and how they differed from SkyWings and SeaWings. :She made no friends there. Everyone was treated equally, with no consideration for ranking. Their necklaces of circles had long been taken off. All were simply moving shapes, to be ignored. Follow the instructor, do as you were told, it was how it was supposed to go. :Two years later, at nine years of age, all the IceWings were dropped into the war. Where they all had to quickly adapt to the differences between their school and reality, or die. :Many IceWings were left dead in the first few weeks, lying in slowly expanding pools of their own blood. The others had to keep going, slashing through enemies without considering the possible dragonets and mates and sorrowful friends each enemy soldier had. :War desensitized them all. Fighting for their kingdom was valiant. Callously murdering dragons and their hopes and dreams were not. It didn't matter. :Keep on fighting. :Iceblink was only in her fifth month of war when the worst happened. They were in a battle against Burn's forces, and she moved too slow on the retreat. A sharp pain slashed through her head, and the world faded black. :She woke up on a stone spire, metal bond across her wings and limbs. It took her a full minute, blinking bleary eyes, to figure out what happened. :She was a prisoner. In the arena. :Iceblink was there, idly watching the sand pit for three days, barely feeling the prey as she swallowed it. Her mind might have been in shock, still and unable to process anything. :It took the SkyWing soldiers unchaining her to bring her to reality. And by then, she was on the sand, facing a growling, terrifying SkyWing. :She barely felt the blood on her talons. Battles had desensitized her to the broken, bleeding form of dead dragons, but there was a new kind of shock here. Dragons all around, laughing and cheering. A queen, glad to be rid of a traitor. :Celebration about the death. :Another four days passed, slowly, as more dragons died on the sand. Each night, the bloodstains disappeared, the arena empty. Awaiting the spectacle of torn corpses each day would bring. :She faded through the days, barely aware. She would eat without sensing it. She slept often, commonly waking up with an even worse headache. Iceblink couldn't think, staring into the nothingness of the sky. Blank as her thoughts. :Perhaps she should be panicking. She was going to die, but she didn't think about it too much. Dragons fought and dragons died. It was the reality she knew now. :A MudWing was dropped on the spire next to her. She watched the SkyWings, snapping shut the metal bands around the dragon. Dragonet. He was small, for a MudWing. She stared a bit more, her mind trying to process something. Then it struck her, out of nowhere. :MudWings and SkyWings were on the same side of the war. :He shouldn't be there. :She watched him for a moment, before fading off to sleep under the bright sunlight. She woke up much later, at sunset, when most of the dragons were resting. :Iceblink slept again. There wasn't much else to do. :She didn't wake up until noon of the next day, when roars signaled a battle. The champion against a familiar SandWing. She blinked, trying to reach the memory of him. :The dark red SkyWing spoke his name. :Horizon? She frowned. She knew him. He was one of the SandWings who practiced with them, the one time she had really interacted with a dragon from a different tribe. Who she wasn't attempting to murder, at least. :He had disappeared a few months back, something she had noticed but quickly moved on from. And it seemed he was still alive. :And about to die. :Nobody beat Peril. :That night she found it harder to sleep. She was used to death and it was a SandWing she barely got to know. Perhaps it was the fact that he had willingly killed himself. Hugging close to the SkyWing until he was nothing more than blackened ashes. :She stayed up that night, watching the stars. She noticed a shape, and turned. Queen Scalet's champion, swooping down to land near the MudWing. :Iceblink was too far away to make out the words, but she was curious. In her week of being a prisoner - a short but terrifying time - the dragon had rarely come near the spires. :She looked at them, unseen by the two, until Peril flew away into the night. :Sleep quickly claimed her weary, confused mind minutes later. :She woke up late again the next morning. The MudWing was on the sand now, where the announcer finally announced why this dragon was here. :A dragonet of destiny? Iceblink stood, leaning towards the arena, watching intently. And there was Fjord. She'd seen his name on the rankings before, near the top of the Fourth Circle. :But rankings didn't matter here. :The MudWing was strange. The way he fought was like a SkyWing. Fjord seemed to be similarly surprised, but seemed to quickly get his bearings. She didn't know how long the battle lasted, but soon the MudWing was pinned under Fjord. :Then came the yelling. Iceblink paused and looked up, to where a blue SeaWing had vaulted herself off her spire. Her yells were loud, but the IceWing could barely make it out. :But when she looked back down, Fjord was dead. :She did not want to know what happened. The blackened, burnt hole in his neck... she puked over the edge and kept her head down for the rest of the day. .relationships. :Frore - :Adélie - :Eira - :Kuroshimae - :Costasiella - :Hydrophid - :Nubivagant - .trivia. *Named for 'a bright appearance of the sky caused by reflection from a distant ice sheet' *Her original concept was a royal tired of the palace life *The IceWing prisoner next to Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy *Sleeps curled up, with her tail over her snout *Really nervous about seeing dragons from other tribes, even though the war is over :*Has really mixed feelings about SkyWings, generally doesn't trust them .gallery. ScarredIceWing_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb IceblinkCloud.jpg|☁️ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing)